Harry Potter and the Feline Foreigner
by NekoyashAmanda
Summary: It's their last year at Hogwarts and Voldemort has been defeated for good over the summer. They think they're gonna have a normal year for once. Not when the mysterious new student arrives!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the beginning of Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts. Voldemort's gone for good. They've got an American wizard for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry's ready to move out of the Dursleys when the year's over. Yep, this year is finally gonna be a normal one.

As soon as the first years were sorted into their houses, food appeared on the students' platters and everybody started to eat. Before Harry could take a sip of his pumpkin juice, he heard the doors burst open followed by a scream. He and all the other students turned around to see a girl about his age in what seemed to be a uniform for a Japanese kendo class. What seemed strange about the girl was that she had black cat ears, yellow cat eyes, claws, and fangs. She ran to the middle of the room next to the bench Harry was sitting at.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face. "He's after me! He's gonna absorb me!"

Right after Harry stood up so he can help her, a creature came through the open doors. He looked partially human, but the rest of him seemed to be parts of unworldly creatures. An 'arm' shot after the girl and struck her in the gut.

"Come, half breed," the man-creature said coldly, "become one with my body!" He pulled the girl towards him as she made a blood-curdling scream, and she disappeared as he absorbed her.

17-year-old Nicole Morris woke up from her horrible nightmare with a gasp.

"You okay back there?" her Uncle Adam asked her as he steered the broom they were riding on.

"I'm okay," Nicole replied. "Just woke up from a nightmare about . . . _him_."

Adam sighed. "You'll be safe at Hogwarts," he said, getting lower to ground. "It's the best Witchcraft and Wizardry school in the world that speaks English. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, except I won't have any friends," Nicole mumbled. "Every witch and wizard I meet always senses something demonic about me and stays away from me like I'm jinxed."

"I'm not like that," Adam replied, "and neither was your father or grandparents."

"You're supposed to not be like that," Nicole stated. "You're my uncle."

"Oh, come on," Adam complained. "Not all people like their nieces or nephews. I've heard of a wizard your age that lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, and they don't like him."

"They must be muggles," Nicole replied. Adam twitched a little in defeat.

"Hold on," he said. "We're about to land at the Leaky Cauldron. And here's some more fairy dust to put on that bracelet of yours. It should be enough to completely hide your demonic powers."

_He must've been talking about Harry Potter_, Nicole thought as she took the fairy dust and sprinkled it on her bracelet. _He was in my dream again._

They landed in front of a building with a sign showing a cauldron. Adam looked around to make sure they were alone and no muggles in sight, and took his invisibility cloak off the two of them.

"Well, here we are," he said, walking to the door to the building. Nicole picked up her handled box and the two of them entered. A man spotted them and walked towards them.

"Mr. Morris!" the man exclaimed. "Welcome to England!"

"You must be Mr. Fudge," Adam replied, shaking the man's hand. "Thank you for meeting us in such short notice."

"No problem at all!" Mr. Fudge said. He looked down at Nicole. "And this must be Nicole, I presume?"

Nicole nodded. "I am," she said, looking down.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Mr. Fudge said sadly. "Charles was a very bright wizard."

"Thank you for your consideration," Adam replied. "Shall we settle in?"

"Right away," Mr. Fudge replied, leading them to the stairs. "Mr. Morris's room is the third door from the left and Nicole's is right across. And I'd like to meet Mr. Morris back down here after unpacking."

The two walked up the stairs and found their rooms. Nicole put her handled box on the bed and opened the small door that was on its side. Five cats came out of the box. One orange male named Kyo, two black females named Ichigo and Luna, one black male named Kuro, and one white female named Maneki.

"Make yourselves at home," she said, scratching behind Maneki's head as she purred. "But not for long. We'll be leaving to Hogwarts in two days." She walked out of her room to her uncle's room.

"The cats have settled in," she said, leaving against the doorway. Adam dug into his trunk and pulled out a miniature one and threw it towards Nicole for her to catch.

"Tap your wand on it three times and say _Expand _to bring your trunk to life-size," he said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning," Nicole said, walking out. "I'll be expecting Edgar with my letter of school supplies." She went back to her room and closed the door. She put the mini-trunk on her bed and followed Adam's instructions. As soon as it was back to its original size, Nicole took out her pajamas and got changed. She cleared her bed and tucked in as her cats jumped on the bed and laid down. Nicole took off her glasses and put them on the bedside table and turned off the light.

"Oyasumi," she said to the cats as she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Where am I?_ Nicole thought. _Am I already awake? _She looked around where she was. It seemed like she were on someone's lap. She looked up to see the face of the owner of the lap. _Why am I on Hermione Granger's lap? _She looked down at her hands, which appeared to be paws. _I am dreaming. I'm dreaming from her cat's point of view. _She looked to see who Hermione was talking to. She saw the faces of two young boys, one with bright, red hair, and the other with dark hair and glasses. _It's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley! _She looked around once more. _This is the Leaky Cauldron!_ Nicole woke up.

The morning sun was shining through her room window. Maneki was lying down on one of the extra pillows. Ichigo and Luna were playing with mice on the floor. Kyo and Kuro were howling at the door.

"Okay," Nicole said, getting out of bed. "We'll go downstairs and I'll make your breakfast cream when I'm dressed." She pulled off her pajamas and changed into dark blue skinny jeans, Fruits Basket t-shirt, and cat-faced black boots. She looked in the mirror to brush her hair and put on the pentacle she got from her father on her first day of magic school. She sighed.

"I'll get my revenge," she said, taking out a bag of powdered cream and a pan out of her trunk. "I know I will." She went out of her room and went downstairs, followed by her five cats, but stopped halfway. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting and talking by the fireplace on the other side of the room, with Hermione's cat Crookshanks on her lap.

_Just like in my dream_, Nicole thought with a smile. Kyo was scratching at her leg. Nicole giggled and went all the way downstairs. _Don't look at them, just act natural._

As she walked to the long table in the room and took a seat as her cats jumped on the table, Harry looked over at her in surprise.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked. He looked at what Harry was looking at.

"I think that was the girl from my dream," Harry said.

"The girl with the cat ears who got absorbed into that monster?" Hermione asked, looking at Nicole. "But she's human."

"I know what I saw," Harry said. "She looked exactly like her, except she has cat ears, no glasses, a tail, and Asian clothing."

They all looked over at Nicole. Nicole poured some powdered cream into the pan and put her hand over it. Water sprayed from her fingers into the pan and mixed with the cream to liquefy it. As the water stopped her cats gathered around the pan and started drinking.

"Whoa!" Ron said, jumping from his seat. "I've never seen a witch do that! Is she allowed to do that outside school?"

"What if she doesn't go to school anymore?" Hermione said. "She can be older than she looks."

Ron made a face. Nicole got up from the table and took a seat at a cushion chair and began to read a volume of _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Hermione looked at a nearby empty chair that had this morning's _Daily Prophet_. Her eyes widened and she grabbed it.

"She's on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_!" she said. "It says here that her parents and her mother's family were killed yesterday afternoon in Tokyo, Japan. Aurors are searching all over the country for the killer as we speak, but no luck. The poor thing."

Harry looked over at her. _At least she knew her parents_, he thought with a sigh.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed when he looked at the _Daily Prophet_. "It says here that she'll be spending her last year of magic school at Hogwarts this year! She's our age!" He gives Hermione a smart look. She ignored him.

"We should introduce ourselves if we're going to be classmates," she said, standing up.

"But what if she ends up in Slytherin?" Ron asked, standing up also.

"All the better to get to know her," Hermione replied, walking towards Nicole. Nicole looked up and put her book down. "Hello," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger. I just read about you in the _Daily Prophet_. I'm sorry for your loss."

Nicole smiled. "Thank you," she said. "That's very kind of you. I'm Nicole Morris."

"I heard you're going to Hogwarts this year," Hermione said. "You'll be a seventh year?"

"Yeah," Nicole said, standing up. "I'm actually pretty excited. I heard it's one of the best magic schools in the world."

"I guess you can say that," Hermione said, smiling. "Let me introduce you to my friends." Hermione led Nicole to Ron and Harry. "This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"One of you has nervous waves," Nicole said, out of the blue.

"Huh?" Ron said, looking confused.

Nicole laughed. "It's nothing bad," she said. "I get people's electric signals and one of you is nervous." She got closer to Ron. "It's coming from you."

"He's afraid you'll be a Slytherin in Hogwarts," Hermione said. Ron gave her a look. Nicole smiled.

"I highly doubt I will," she said. "I'm not a pureblood."

"Then what are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm a half-," Nicole started, but twitched, "half-," she twitched again.

"Half-blood?" Ron asked. Nicole relaxed.

"Y-yeah," Nicole said, fiddling with her bracelet.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked. Nicole shook her head. Adam came down the stairs and walked toward Nicole.

"Nicole!" he said. "Edgar has arrived with your requirements for the year!" Nicole's face brightened as Adam gave her the small raven.

"Thank you, Uncle Adam," Nicole said. "Oh! This is Hermione, Ron, and Harry."

"You're Hogwarts students, right?" he asked the three. They nodded. "I'm Adam Morris, Nicole's uncle. I'll be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. I'll see you later Nicole." Nicole nodded and turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Your uncle's the new professor?" Hermione asked. "I've never met a student who's related to a professor."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "He's all I've got now that my parents are dead." She opened up her letter and looked at her list of textbooks to get. "Do you know where I can get my textbooks here? This is my first time in Diagon Alley."

Hermione made a huge grin. "We'll show you around!" she exclaimed. "We were about to go and buy our textbooks too."

Nicole smiled. "Thanks," she said. She felt something rub against her leg. It was Maneki. Nicole looked up to see the other four sitting around the pan, staring at her. She laughed. "I'll need to take my cats to my room first. Care to join me?" The three nodded and Nicole grabbed the pan and walked up the stairs, her cats, Harry, Hermione, and Ron following her.

"Is that a raven?" Hermione asked, pointing to Edgar, who was pecking at Nicole's hair while on her shoulder.

"Yep," Nicole replied as she got to the top and went to her room. "I wanted to be the unique student so I use a raven instead of an owl." She put Edgar in his cage and opened the window to wash out the pan with her water powers. "Have a seat."

Harry sat on a corner of Nicole's bed, finding right after taking a seat, Kyo jumped onto his lap and started purring.

"You have a lot of cats," he said, petting Kyo. "Not to be rude or anything, but why five?"

Nicole laughed. "They were all strays," she said. "They came to me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I kept them as my own. That's Kyo. The white one's Maneki, the male black one's Kuro, the black female with the white belly is Luna, and the other black female is Ichigo." She dried off the pan with a rag and stuffed it in her trunk.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, leaning against the dresser.

"Do what?" Nicole asked, sitting on her bed.

"When you washed that pan, water came from your hands," Ron said.

"Oh!" Nicole said. "I have control over water. And the other four elements of the pentacle."

"Huh?" Ron said with a confused look on his face.

Nicole took out a giant book from her trunk and flipped to a page that had a picture of the pentacle.

"This point is the element spirit," she said, showing Ron the book and pointing to the top point of the star, "and this is water, fire, earth, and air. I have control of all those elements."

"That's a rare gift!" Hermione said. "You must be the only student in the entire school who can do it."

"I'm the only person who can do that period," Nicole replied. "Now that my mother and her family are dead. Elements were their specialty."

Nicole began digging through her trunk, and then started throwing things out.

"Oh no!" Nicole cried, throwing a Jack Skellington doll onto the cats' box. "I couldn't have left it behind!"

"Left what behind?" Harry asked, catching stuff she threw.

"My _Howl's Moving Castle_ movie poster!" Nicole cried. "I can't find it! It's one of my most prized possessions!"

Something tapped against her leg. Maneki held a long scroll in her mouth and put it down. "Mya!" she mewed. Nicole picked up the scroll and unrolled it to find it was her poster. She picked up the cat and gave her a kiss.

"I forgot that I stuck it in their box," Nicole said, spreading the poster onto the mirror.

"It could fit in there?" Ron asked, eyeing the small box the cats came in.

"It's just like those tents you guys had to use at the Quidditch World Cup," Nicole explained, taping the poster to the mirror.

"Oh," Ron said. "Hey! How do you know that?"

"There!" Nicole said, ignoring Ron's question. "Not a single tear or fold!"

Hermione walked up to the mirror for a closer look.

"Is that based on the novel by Diana Wynne Jones?" she asked, Nicole nodding after the question. "I think that author was a witch."

"A genius one at that," Nicole added. "It's my favorite book of all time. I guess you could call me a bookworm. I read books from fantasies to science fiction to graphic novels."

"Graphic novels?" Ron said, looking confused what with Nicole using muggle terms.

"Comics. In forms of paperback books," Nicole said. She threw a copy of _Inuyasha _to Ron. "Here's an example."

Ron looked through it with interest. "This is good art!" he said. "Like your poster."

"Yeah," Nicole said, looking at her poster with a grin. "This is a Japanese animated, or anime, movie by one of my heroes, Hayao Miyazaki. I love the characters and developed a small crush on Howl." She pointed to the picture of Howl at the top of the poster, with his blond hair blowing off his serious face. "What a great wizard. That movie told me something."

"What?" Harry asked, putting the stuff he caught aside. Nicole sat next to him on her bed, facing Ron and Hermione, who were both leaning against the dresser.

"That someday," she started, looking at the ceiling with a day dreamy look, "I'll find my own wizard to love who will protect me and help break my curse."

"Curse?" Ron asked, looking up from the book. "What curse?"

"Hey! Who wants pocky?" Nicole asked perkily, changing the subject. She dug out a colorful, patched bag out of her trunk and took out a pink box from the bag. She opened the lid and took out four biscuit sticks covered in pink icing.

"Is that food from Japan?" Hermione asked as Nicole gave them each a stick.

"Yup!" Nicole said, taking a bite of her pocky. "The country's most popular snack. They're sold in the United States too, where my home is."

"You're from the Land of the Free?" Ron said, tasting his pocky. "I heard there are pretty advanced witches and wizards there. What's it like?"

"Well," Nicole began, "it's an interesting place to live in. I lived in the Chinatown in San Francisco in California. Mostly to make my mother feel at home in Little Tokyo. She's Japanese."

"So your father's American?" Harry asked. Nicole nodded.

"He went to Hogwarts for school," she said, "since he was advanced for his age and wouldn't exactly fit in St. Nicholas Academy. That's the magic school in the U.S." Nicole sighed. "I miss my school friends. I have a band back home."

"You have a band?" Ron asked with interest, putting the _Inuyasha_ book down.

"Yep," Nicole said. "We're called Yasha, which means 'female demon', plural or not. Just me, my neighborhood friend Kaitlyn, and the Takaya twins, Sakura and Yumi. The four of us were pretty popular in Jujutsu no Gakkou. That's Japanese for 'School of Magic', the name of Japan's magic school. I was there for my first five years." She looked the clock on the wall. "Jebus Chist! Look at the time! We should get going if we want to get our new school supplies!"

They all walked out of Nicole's room and were about to go downstairs when Adam called Nicole.

"Nicole!" he yelled. He threw what looked like a 6-inch guitar case to Nicole. "It got mixed in with my stuff!"

"Thanks, Uncle Adam!" she said, waving the mini guitar case at him.

"What's that?" Ron asked as they went downstairs and out the door to Diagon Alley as Nicole put the item in her pocket.

"It's my guitar," she said. "It's under a shrinking spell for storage. Comes quite in handy for traveling."

"Well, let's see what we need to get," Harry said as all four of them took out their letters and opened them up.

"Dress robes?" Ron exclaimed. "Again? Are we having another Triwizard Tournament?"

"I highly doubt it," Nicole said. "I would've known about it days ago, since Divination is one of my best classes."

"Well, I don't want to wear the ones Mum gave me in fourth year," Ron said.

"I've outgrown mine," Hermione said. Harry agreed with Hermione with a nod. Nicole's face brightened up.

"How about I make dress robes for you three?" Nicole asked. "I sew and make costumes in my spare time and made all my gowns I wore to the All Saints Day Balls my schools' held."

"Really?" Hermione said. "Can you finish them in time?"

Nicole nodded. "I just need your measurements," she said. "I can take it from there."

"That's great!" Ron said. "How can we thank you?"

"Well," Nicole said, thinking, "how about you three help me out at Hogwarts to pass my last year of school, whether or not I'm a Gryffindor?"

"Deal!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry said in unison. Nicole laughed.

They entered Flourish and Blotts to get the last textbooks they'll need. Nicole looked around in admiration.

"It's so old-fashioned here!" she said, running down the aisles. "The magic bookstores at home look like normal bookstores. It's so fascinating!"

Ron laughed. "You look like someone going into their first year that has never set foot inside a magic store before," he said.

Nicole took out her list of textbooks and went down the aisles slowly. She picked up textbooks for Advanced Divination, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Advanced Care of Magical Creatures. She was folding up her list as she was going downstairs back to the main floor.

"I've found the textbooks I need that I don't already have," she said, putting her list in her pocket.

"So have we," Hermione said, walking around the corner of the end of the stairs.

"Great!" Nicole exclaimed, walking to the check-out line. "Let's get in line." The other three didn't follow her. "Come on! These books aren't for free, you know!"

"I'm not going to walk past _them_," Ron said, pointing to a group of three boys talking to each other next to the line. "They'll start pointing us out and give out remarks."

Nicole looked at the boys he was pointing at. One had bright blond hair that was almost white, one was tall with a chubby face, and the other was pudgy with small eyes.

"What's wrong with them?" Nicole asked.

"That's Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle," Harry said. "They're Slytherins at Hogwarts. Let's just say we just don't get along pretty well."

"Well, if you guys are that scared of them," Nicole said in a teasing way, "then I'll just go to the line by myself."

"We're not afraid of them!" Ron said. "I don't want to start a fight with them."

Nicole sighed. "How about you guys give me your textbooks and money and I'll pay for them for you while you wait outside for me?" she said.

"You don't have to," Harry said. "It's not that big a deal."

"It's a big deal for me," Ron said, giving his books and money to Nicole. "I'm not in the mood to see those guys." Hermione nodded and gave Nicole her books and money.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. "I'll go with you," he said to Nicole. "We'll meet you two in front." He and Nicole walked to the line as Ron and Hermione exited the shop.

"Try not to get eye contact with Malfoy," Harry whispered. "He's bad news." Though Nicole couldn't help but stare at Malfoy's hair while standing in line. His head turned and Malfoy caught her staring. Nicole jumped and turned fast enough to knock Harry down onto the floor.

"Ow!" Harry said, rubbing his elbow.

"I'm sorry!" Nicole squeaked, picking up his books and helping him up. "I couldn't help but stare at his hair and he caught me and—oh God! He's walking toward us!" Her forehead started to heat up and her cheeks began to turn pink.

"Is that you, Potter?" Malfoy said from behind Nicole. "Trying to find a way to get attention?" He laughed, followed by laughs from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically, taking his books from Nicole.

"And who's this?" Malfoy said, looking at Nicole. "I've never seen you around before."

Nicole took a deep breath and put on a confident face. "I'm Nicole Morris," she said. "I'm a transfer student from the United States. My uncle's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"My father told me about a new student coming to Hogwarts," Malfoy said. "I didn't think it would be a girl."

"You've got something against my being a girl?" Nicole asked sternly.

"Not at all," Malfoy replied, ignoring Nicole's sternness. "Now why would someone like you be hanging out with _his_ type?" Malfoy pointed a thumb at Harry.

"We made a deal for him, Ron, and Hermione to help me out in Hogwarts in exchange for new handmade dress robes," Nicole said.

"We need dress robes again?" Malfoy said, making a disgusted face.

"Apparently you Brits have no school activities," Nicole mumbled.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh nothing," Nicole said. "It's just okay to act like you're the smart ones and think you have no time for activities, while the 'stupid' Americans go out and have real fun."

"What are you trying to say?" Malfoy asked, getting irritated. "That I'm dull?"

Nicole looked at Malfoy from head to toe as she and Harry walked to the register. "Exactly!" she said with a smile. She and Harry paid for their books and walked to the exit, as Malfoy stared in shock. As Harry went out, Nicole paused at the doorway and faced Malfoy.

"You have officially been burned by Nicole Ayumi Morris," she said to him. "See you on the train, Dragonfly!" She exited the shop and she and Harry walked to find Ron and Hermione.

"Your middle name's Ayumi?" Harry asked.

"It was my mother's name," Nicole said with a smile.


End file.
